


Siren Song

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not mine, no money.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Written for <a href="http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/8651.html?thread=38191307#t38191307">this prompt on the kinkmeme</a>. Tidied up a bit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Love to Shefa, Annie, PJ, and Bluey who keep me from embarrassing myself too much!</p></blockquote>





	Siren Song

He stumbles into her flat at 2.30 in the morning, waking her, of course, after he upsets the end table and sends a lamp crashing to the floor. 

He's drunk, drunk on exhaustion and Sherlock. Naturally. She sighs and swears that this will be the _last time_ she lets him do this.

But it's not going to be. She knows that too well. It's the price she pays, she supposes, for falling in love with John Watson: odd hours, upset lamps (how is it that he's that clumsy when he's tired?), Sherlock.

He crawls into her bed gathers her into his arms. She wrinkles her nose – he reeks of cheap curry. 

"Shower," she mutters, shoving him away, but he's kissing her – kissing her neck, her chin, seeking her mouth with his. 

And if he's drunk on Sherlock, she's drunk on him. 

The ratty t-shirt she sleeps in is on the floor, lying atop his trousers (caked in mud, she'll discover in the morning) and shirt. His y-fronts and vest are shoved to the end of the bed. 

His hands are cold on her warm body. She wraps her legs around him, pulling him in, as if he's never close enough. 

"Sarah," he groans in her ear, bucking his hips against hers.

On the nightstand his phone vibrates. 

Let it be.

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, no money.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for [this prompt on the kinkmeme](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/8651.html?thread=38191307#t38191307). Tidied up a bit. 
> 
>  
> 
> Love to Shefa, Annie, PJ, and Bluey who keep me from embarrassing myself too much!


End file.
